


the end.

by nielwooon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, lapslock, relationships that could have been, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwooon/pseuds/nielwooon
Summary: woojin shakes his head, “we were afraid. afraid of people judging us, afraid of fans finding out and hating us, afraid that it would ruin our friendship, afraid of the end. just some of my theories.”jihoon laughs quietly, “we were dumb weren’t we?”“of course we were,” woojin smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “all teenage boys with feelings are dumb.”





	the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited bc i was too sad to reread through it soooooo please comment what you think! comments make me more motivated~

woojin stares up at the stars, drink in hand and regrets running through his mind. this year and a half had gone by in basically a snap of a finger. he could barely remember all of the things they did without really thinking about it. they had met millions of different fans from different backgrounds, they had made multiple successful comebacks, and they have won various amounts of awards so why did he feel so regretful about all of it?

 

there was nothing to feel regretful about. he had accomplished all of his wildest dreams in a span of 547 days. he should feel on top of the world. he should feel a bitter-sweetness to this end but all he feels is the heavy sense of bitter and dread.

 

before he could think any more the door leading to the balcony opens with a creak, “woojin, you need to pack up before we leave tomorrow. the managers say anything that is let behind will be sold to wannabes in an auction.”

 

woojin scoffs, looking down at the ground below to balcony, “hoonie, do you feel sad? about this?” the man behind woojin goes silent and woojin thinks he might have left because the door closes but then he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“of course,” jihoon’s voice is thick and raspy, maybe because of tears or maybe because of the lack of sleep they have been getting, “i’m gonna miss the hyungs… i’m gonna miss calling our fans ‘wannables’… i’m gonna miss jisung nagging at us over swapping clothes,” woojin laughs quietly, “and i’m gonna miss us the most.”

 

he can see jihoon grab the side of the railing, shoulders slumping, and head falling forward, “us?” woojin replies looking at his partner in crime.

 

they were never more than that. partners in crime, pink sausages, 2park, all of those phrases but not one made woojin completely happy. he wanted more than partners in crime. he wanted more than just best friends but it seemed like they were both too scared to follow through especially with the looming cloud of disbandment in the back.

 

“us.” jihoon looks back, eyes glistening in the moonlight. it looked like his eyes were lined with beautiful, shining diamonds.

 

“and what about us?” woojin's voice breaks a little there at the end but it doesn’t seem like jihoon really cares. he just smiles and blinks slowly, letting a tear fall from his eyes.

 

“our late night gaming sessions, our pink sausage dance, our inside jokes, our everything,” it was woojin's turn to let the tears start falling, “why were we so dense? why didn’t we just make us official?”

 

woojin shakes his head, “we were afraid. afraid of people judging us, afraid of fans finding out and hating us, afraid that it would ruin our friendship, afraid of the end. just some of my theories.” 

 

jihoon laughs quietly, “we were dumb weren’t we?”

 

“of course we were,” woojin smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “all teenage boys with feelings are dumb.”

 

woojin thinks back to all of the times he had given hints to jihoon. the kisses, the touches, the stares. he had always thought jihoon was dumb for not picking up on his hints but now he realizes they were both too scared to do anything about it.

 

“do you think we will ever have a chance together again?” jihoon looks at woojin with a hopeful look.

 

“maybe in the future,” woojin sighs, “but right now, it’s the end. we will both go our own way and probably won’t be able to speak to each other for a while. it’s…. sad but it’s just the truth.” jihoon nods his head.

 

the two sit in silence. they could hear the older members laughing in the house and the younger members talking in a mumble, the cars on the interstate whizzed by in a dizzying speed, and people below them laughed while walking to their apartments. it was all just a reminder that tomorrow this, everything they had worked so hard for, would be gone.

 

the name, the fans, the awards, all would be towards a disbanded group. 

 

they would have to start all over again. gain fans back, work their way back up to the top, build new relationships with other group members. they would have to do all of that without each other.

 

“it’s really over,” jihoon chuckles, “a year and a half always seemed like such a long time in the beginning. i was so scared of everybody and everything i hoped for the end to come a little bit closer but i got so close to everyone so fast… i….. i just don’t want this to end.”

 

“tomorrow is a new journey for us,” woojin shakes his head, “we will have to get used to it but i’m sure that it will work out. we weren’t the nations boy group for nothing.” jihoon punches woojin’s shoulder lightly and the two share a laugh together before settling back into the somber mood.

 

“nations boy group…. that will probably be the only time i will be called that, you know?” jihoon hangs his head again and woojin can hear the worry in his voice.

 

“no matter where you go, hoon, fame will follow you. you are a natural at this kind of thing. you were meant for fame.”

 

“you were too,” jihoon looks up at woojin again and they lock eyes for a moment before woojin backs down like a coward once again, “this won’t be the end of you. i’m sure you will go back to the top one day… i hope i can be by your side when you go too.”

 

woojin nods, “of course… you will always be apart of pink sausage… you will always be apart of 2park… you will always be apart of my…. my life.” woojin’s voice falters at the end, emotions finally overtaking him once again. he didn’t want to say goodbye to him almost boyfriend. he didn’t want to say goodbye to his 10 brothers. he didn’t want to say goodbye to the wannables.

 

“woojin, please don’t cry-“

 

“kids!” minhyun’s voice echoes from the balcony above him, “it’s time to pack your stuff up. the managers want us out by tonight!” they hear the door close above them and they sit still for a moment before woojin pushes himself to a full stand.

 

“it’s time to say goodbye.” he walks towards the door and goes to open it but jihoon’s voice stops him.

 

“is this the end?” woojin’s hand rests on the handle, slightly trembling at his words.

 

“yeah,” he clears his throat, “this is the end.” he opens the door and walks into their warm apartment, trying to ignore the clawing feeling at his chest.

 

it was actually the end.


End file.
